Night Air
by seriouslydirnty
Summary: Haley James has lived in Connecticut. She’s an Honor student, guitarist and all around Preachers daughter. Her best friend is her brother Jake. They move to Tree Hill. When Jake becomes friends with lucas, who will Haley turn to? Naley, Jeyton, Brucas
1. Air Dry

Haley James has lived in Connecticut her entire life with her mom and dad. She's an Honor student, guitarist and all around Preachers daughter. (Figuratively). Her best friend is her brother Jake. (Jake still has Jenny, but there are no complications with Nikki.)

Nathan Scott lives with his unhappy mother and his unfeeling father in Tree Hill, North Carolina. He's popular, an amazing basketball player and the "bad boy" of Tree Hill. He is a cocky jerk who doesn't think about other people.

What happens when Haley and Jake move to Tree Hill to live with their Godmother: Karen Roe?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill :(

A/N: Hey I'm Mary and new at this! Please help me along the way and please review!

* * *

Summary: 

Haley and Jake are siblings. Their parents die and they have to move in with Karen, who is their Godmother. Jake and Lucas become best friends and Haley resents Lucas for that. Peyton, Brooke and everyone else are the same.

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Haley James looks at the test with not a hint of shock. Of course she had gotten an A. That's just the way she was. Straight A's, all AP classes, College courses, all of that. Her parents expected it from her. They expected her to make curfew, eat all of her veggies, finish her homework, be everywhere on time. Haley was used to it by now. The pressure to do extremely well was all she was used to. Don't get her wrong, she **loved** her parents, it's just that somtimes they expected so much from her. 

Behind her, her sixteen-year-old brother Jake sighed. Another C. His parents wouldn't be too thrilled. Especially when his little sister did better than him. He knew that his parents expected less of him then of Haley. He and Haley talk about that all the time. There's nothing they dont talk about. From Haley's music to Jake's love life. They were best friends. Jake was much better in music class. At least there he didn't have to compete with Haley. Not that he didn't want Haley in all of his classes. He loved her, but it didn't make it easier in the house that she was better than him at everything.

"What'd you get this time Jake?" Haley whispered as she turned in her desk to face him.

"A C." Jake said this soft and sighed loudly. He then rolled his eyes to Haley when the teacher said his name. She gave him a disapproving look and turned back to the board.

The bell rang and it signaled the end of the day, causing Jake to cheer and Haley to groan. They packed up their things and went to their lockers. Once they were all packed up, they headed home, walking slowly down the street. Several people stopped them along the way. Or rather stopped Jake. Jake was popular and on the schools basketball team. Lots of people liked him. Not so much Haley, seeing as she was the quiet as a mouse bookworm, a real- live tutor girl.

* * *

Reaching their house, Jake unlocks the door and they step inside. The nanny leaves and Jake picks up his little girl. Haley smiles as she puts her backpack down on the coffee table, unzipping it removing her homework. 

"Hey Jenny!" Haley cooed this tickling her neice's chin and giggling. The baby giggled in response and shoved some of Haley's hair in her mouth. "She needs to grow out of this." Jake laughed in response. He puts her down and sighs, opening his science binder. _My little sister is my tutor. How pathetic is that? _They got working and at around 5:00 Haley started making dinner.

The phone rang at about five thirty. That was usually when their parents got home. Jake picked up the phone. He mumbled something then started yelling. He was yelling in hysterics and Haley couldn't understand him. When he hung up the phone, Haley walked in with a concerned look on her face. Jake looked about to cry.

"Oh my God, Jake! What's wrong?" Haley asked this with little sister concern flooding her face.

"Um, Haley, Mom and Dad got in a car accident on their way home from work." As Jake said this, Haley's face was contorted into immedate horror. "They aren't doing too well. They were rushed to the hospital. The paramedics couldn't save them." Jake said this last piece of news as he wrapped Haley into a giant bear hug. She started sobbing.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"You all packed?" Haley yelled into the other room to Jake.

"Yes! How many times have you asked me that?" Jake was laughing at his little sister.

"I'm sorry! I just need to make sure we have everything to go some random women's house!" Haley said the last part sort of bitterly. Jake sighed and pulled her into a hug. They were to leave for their Godmother's house in an hour. She had been best friends with their mom. They had never met her, and were wondering what she was like.

* * *

The car ride to the house where Haley and Jake were supposed to live was unbearably quiet. Haley was actually happy when Jenny started crying so she could pull herself away from the agonizing conversation taking place. 

"We're here!" Karen Roe exclaimed. They pulled up to a nice looking house and Lucas, Karen's son, who was also fifteen, smiled back at them.

"Welcome to Tree Hill." Lucas said this comfortably and continued. "You probably won't like it the first day, though. Not very friendly." He then laughed, leaving Haley and Jake confused and left out on the joke. Thhey squeezed each others hands and climbed out of the car. Karen was carrying Jenny, who already seemed smitten with the new grandmother figure. They were giggling at each other as Karen brought her into the house. Haley went around to the back and pulled her luggage out of the trunk. When she got back around to the front, Jake and Lucas were laughing and talking like they were brothers. She sighed, feeling the odd one out, and walked into the house.

"Your room is right in here hun," Karen pointed out the bedroom she'd be sharing with Jake and Jenny. "Sorry about the tight space." Her face was apologetic and Haley gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay." Haley was really shy and quiet. She walked into the small room and put her stuff down on the bed with pink covers. She was guessing it was hers. Haley sighed. She stood up and started unpacking her stuff. _It's going to be a long three years until I'm eighteen. _


	2. Possibilities

**Chapter 2**

They walked into the new school. Jake was entirely confident in himself, Haley seemed rather worried. Normally, she would be excited to start a new day of school. New pencils, new notebooks, new paper. Man, she loved the smell of new paper. But today, she was caught in a whirlwind of dread. For the past week, Jake has been spandng every moment he's not with Lucas, with Jenny.

Haley walks to the office with Jake and Lucas. Lucas leaves them and heads to his first class. The Principal hands over their schedules and brings in a student to show them each to their classes.

"Hi I'm Mouth." A smiling boy held his hand out for Haley to shake as they walked down the halls to her classroom. She smiled back, feeling anything but happiness, seeing as she had no classess with Jake except music. Also, he had all of his classes except English with Lucas. She put those thoughts aside and warmly shook Mouth's hand.

"Haley. It's nice to meet you." Haley and Mouth talked the five minutes to their History class. _I don't need Jake or anyone else._ Haley knew this wasn't true, but she felt good saying it to herself.

* * *

"I'm Peyton." The curly blonde led Jake down the hallway to their English class. 

"Jake." He didn't feel like talking much. He was thinking about all the time he'd not been spending with Haley and all the time he'd been spending with Lucas. He couldn't help it if he liked hanging out with Lucas over Haley. He also couldn't help that it'd made him feel guilty when he had turned to Haley and wished her good luck and she had replied with a 'Whatever'.

"So, Jake, how do you like Tree Hill so far? Just like your nightmares?" Jake laughed when Peyton said this, his eyes fixated on hers.

"Why does everyone ask that? Is there something I should be afraid of?" Jake asked this jokingly. He thought this town was a small friendly community. Of course, he had only been there for a week. He flashed her a smile and she blushed. Then she sent him a smile back and he noticed how beautiful her lightning smile was. They joked together all the way to class.

* * *

Haley was on her way to lunch, studying her schudule when she bumped into something. She thought it was a wall but when she looked up, it was a goregeous dark-haired boy. 

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Haley apologized quickly, she wasn't ready to make enemies.

"Well then maybe you **should** look." He was partly annoyed and party disgusted. Haley was thinking about saying something that would completely throw him off. She thought better of it.

At lunch, Haley was invited to sit with Jake and Lucas, at the 'thier table She was almost tempted to accept the offer when Mouth came up next to her.

"Hey, Haley, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me at lunch." He asked this timidly and she smiled. She then turned back to Jake and Lucas.

"No thanks, I'd like to sit with Mouth." Haley then walked away with Mouth talking and laughing. She was begining to like Mouth. He was nice, and he liked talking to her. She sat down at the table.

"So how do you know Lucas and his friend?" Mouth asked this, starting the conversation.

"The 'friend' is my brother and Lucas is the son of my Godmother." Haley put quotations around the word 'friend' while she said it.

"Lucas and I hang out a lot. I didn't know anyone moved in with him. Assuming you did, of course." Haley laughed as he stumbled over his words.

"Yeah my parents were in a car accident." Haley got quieter and they both got serious. Just then, the bell rang.

"I'll see you later Haley," Mouth said as he pointed out the direction of her music class.

"Yeah, bye Mouth." Haley smile at him. Her smile disappeared as she walked towards her class. This was the only class she had with Jake. She sighed deeply then entered the classroom. She was the only one in there besides one person. She looked up from the desk in the back of the room. It was the jerk she had bumped into earlier. He was very goregeous and Haley couldn't help but notice how cute his eyes looked.

"Is this room 421?" Jake poked his head in, and then noticed Haley. She groaned inwardly. On the outside, she forced the biggest smile she could.

"You're a genius, there isn't a plaque outside the door saying that," the dark haired boy said.

"Shut the hell up, Nathan." Lucas appeared in the doorway, looking angry. Haley watched this all from her seat. She had come to a few conclusions.

1. The goregeous boy was named Nathan

2. Lucas apparently didn't like him

and, 3. Jake didn't seem to like her anymore.

These conclusions led to an amazing three years, full of drama, love and hate. If only Haley knew what was in store for her.

Students started streaming in and everyone took their seats. The teacher came in and started the class. Mr. Finch, was his name, filled Haley and Jake in that they were learning songs on the guitar. The class was already split into singers and guitarists and paired off. Luckily, Jake played the guitar and Haley sang. They were in a pair. There was also another teacher, by the name of Ms. Smith. SHe was a student teacher but she was also a siunger, so she helped with that part of the class.

"What song do you wanna do?" Jake pulled a chair over and sat on it backwards, facing Haley. She smiled at him feeling nothing but annoyance, seeing as he had sighed when he found out that she was his partner.

"Um, how about Possibilites by Teddy Geiger? I love to sing that song and you love to play it! It's perfect." Haley was trying to make the best out of the situation by putting on fake enthusiasum. She didn't want him to think that anything was wrong, she wanted him to think she didn't mind him hanging out with Lucas. She just wanted him to have fun and hang out with whoever he wanted to. Who was she to control who his friends were? _This is how it's going to be for the next three years_.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I think I'll make the three years thing a tagline. Please review!


	3. Try Too Hard

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Jake is a pooopie! LOL.. The 'smokin hot' thing was from my bffaeaeae-- she says hi. lol. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They had been going to the school for about a month. Haley had drawn more conclusions.

- Talking to Nathan about anything (like english homework) annoyed Lucas.

- For some reason, she likes to annoy Lucas.

- She didn't really like to spend time with Jake.

-Lucas and Nathan were brothers (This had really shocked her, considering they were **nothing** like each other.)

* * *

Haley woke up one Monday morning with a certain feeling of dread. This was the morning their music project was due. Haley loved to sing, just not in front of people. She liked playing an intrument better. No one paid much attention to the guitarist. She and Jake hadn't practiced much, they played that song all the time. Over the weekend, Haley had hung out with them down at the rivercourt, Lucas' basketball heaven. It turns out, both Jake and Lucas had been invited to join the basketball team on Saturday night. There had been a big ruckas because of this and everyone was surprised. Haley was happy for him but she knew this meant he was going to spend less time with her and make new friends on the basketball team. At least this way, she could spend more time at work and with Jenny. Haley was always trying to find the good in every situation, it helped her forget the bad, which usually overpowered the good lately. 

There was a knock at the door. It opened and Karen popped her head in. It was then that Haley realized Jake was already gone. _He probably went to play basketball with Lucas again. _

"Good morning Haley, how'd you sleep." Karen was always nice to Haley and was just like a mom to her.

"Eh, okay. Jenny was up late last night... party animal." Both Karen and Haley laughed and Karen left. Haley pulled some clothes on and put on a locket. This locket was one she wore everyday. When she was six years old, she was going through her mothers jewlery box. She spotted the locket and begged to keep it. Her mother flatly refused. Then, three days later, her mother brought it back to her. It wasn't until her tenth birthday that her mom pointed out that there was an engraving on the back._ I love you Hales (A/N: there was a small heart)_. On the inside, her mom had put a small family picture. Ever since the death of her mom, this had been her favorite accessory.

She entered the kitchen and poured herself some cereal. After eating her breakfast, she packed her bag and started the walk to school. This was what it was like every morning. On her way to school, she stopped by the rivercourt to make sure Jake remembered that it was presentation day. He did, and she continued on her way, declining the ride that Jake and Lucas had offered her. Walking to school was her thing, she listened to music and thought about homewrok and tutoring. She had started tutoring a week after she started the school. It had made her feel more at home. She loved seeing kids finally get it, to learn something. She especially loved that it was because of her.

She reached the school and stopped at her locker, putting in her belongings. It was a Monday, so she had Biology first. She groaned. If there was any class she dreaded, it would be Biology. The teacher droned on and on, his voice was so annoying she wanted to shove a beaker down his throat. The class wasn't hard, just annoying. Sometimes, she looked forward to it, only because she had it with Nathan. She was thinking about him a lot lately. He was just so striking, she couldn't stop.

In the classroom, Nathan and a girl were talking. They seemed to arguing. It was the same blonde girl she'd seen with her brother earlier in the month. She didn't know her name because he didn't bother intoducing them. As Haley took her seat, she could hear some of their conversation. She didn't like eavesdroppers, but she could hear them clearly from across the room.

"I just don't like you hanging out with them! The kid thinks he's my brother." Nathan looked angry with the girl. Haley figured

"Well Nathan, that's too bad, I like hanging out with Jake." The blonde seemed equally angry, if not more. "You can't tell me to hang out with! Being your girlfriend doesn't mean I belong to you." Hearing this, Haley's stomach dropped.

"Being my girlfriend means not hanging out with other guys. Especially people I hate." Nathan seemed defeated, yet still shooting out comebacks.

"Nathan, maybe we should stop seeing each other. I mean it. It's over." The girl shook her head at him and started to walk away.

"Come on Peyton, you know you don't mean it, we'll make up later, you'll see." Nathan sighed as Peyton just kept walking, not turning around. Haley buried her face in her agenda book, seeming as if she hadn't heard any of that. He looked over, finally noticing hat she was in the room. He swore softly to himself, wishing he was more concious of his surroundings. Haley didn't dare look up from her book.

* * *

Lunchtime. Haley grabbed her lunch out of her locker and sat down next to Mouth and Jake at their table. She had been sitting there lately, seeing as her brother was going out of his way to try to make her feel comfortable. 

There was only fifteen minutes of lunch left. Haley usually got there late because she was helping out around the tutor center. Haley didn't talk much during lunch because the conversation was most likely about basketball. She usually pulled her book out and ate, wanting to feel part ofthe conversation but not underdstanding it.

Haley looked up from her book, browsing the people at the table. There was her, Jake, Lucas, Mouth, Skillz (Lucas' friend), Peyton and a brunette that seemed to be Peyton's friend and was hitting on Lucas obviously. Haley listened to the conversation and soon found out the brunette's name was Brooke and that she and Peytom were cheerleaders for the Tree Hill Ravens. Lucas and Jake played for the Ravens and Mouth announced for them. Everything at the table seemed to revolve around the Ravens.

Haley's ears perked up when she heard Peyton talking about her break-up with Nathan. She could also see the corners of Jake's mouth tug to form a smile. The conversation moved on to plans for the upcoming weekend.

"Haley, I got tickets to a show that has a bunch of bands in it. You wanna go?" Haley looked up to see who was talking and it was Jake.

"What bands?" Haley tried not to seem to interested, but it didn't work. Jake smiled at her excitement as he started listing bands. They were all Haley's favorites. After the list was done, Haley triedto look thoughtful. She knew it workd because Jake was begging her.

"Of course I'll go, Noodlehead!" Haley had been calling him noodlehead since they were about nine and ten. (Jake was ten and Haley was nine). They laughed and Haley felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt that he was trying to make her feel a part of his life still. The bell rang and Haley instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. Music class was next.

* * *

Haley realized that most kids in this class were just there for a college credit. There were only about six people in the class that were truly there because of the joy of music. She and Jake were two of them. Lucas, Nathan and Brooke couldn't sing or play guitar to save their lives. All of a sudden, it was her turn. They walked up to the front and Jake pulled up a chair. He sat down with the guitar on his lap. 

"We're performing _Possibities _by Teddy Geiger." Jake said this looking at the teacher. He then looked up at Haley who nodded to him. The plucky guitar sounds filled the room.

_I'm walking on clouds now and the sky and the sky is fallin all down. Well I don't wanna wake up if I'm dreamin, don't think I'll ever get out of my bed. It's like every moment is a suprise, but my eyes, won't open, I feel somethin's different I'm goin out of my skin. _

Haley started out trembly, but soon got into the song she had sung for her parents many times before. The class was mezmerized by the sound of her voice.

_Goodbye my fears, I feel that we, have parted. The possibilities keep walking in on me. It feels so strange, but I guess that's change, it's alright. These possibilties keep walking in on me. _

_Always said that I needed a girl, but I hold out on who I give the world, that's alright, so hard to decide, yeah. Sometmes, I find, pictures of me left behind, things in life that happen twice, the first is in my mind. _

_Goodbye my fears, I feel that we, have parted. The possibilities keep walking in on me. It feels so strange, but I guess that's change, it's alright. These possibilties keep walking in on me. _

_Sometimes I can't, sometimes I can't, sometimes I can't see what's right in front of my eyes. Sometimes I can't , sometimes I can't, sometimes I can't, believe that I believe._

_Goodbye my fears, I feel that we, have parted. These possibilities, Yeah. It feels so strange, it feels so strange. But it's alright. _

_Goodbye my fears, I feel that we, have parted. The possibilities keep walking in on me. It feels so strange, but I guess that's change, it's alright. These possibilties keep walking in on me. _

_Goodbye my fears_

_Goodbye my fears_

_I'm not afraid.. anything is possible, yeah._

Haley finished and everyone clapped. Jake smiled at her and she smiled back, thinking about the way Nathan looked at her. _Maybe it won't be so bad the next three years. _


	4. These Walls

A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update much, I've been at my dads house. He's like amish: no T.V., phone or computer lol. Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Here's chapter four! (beginning of Naley!!!!)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was Wednesday, two days after the music presentation. Haley was in the tutor center after school at 4:30. Normally she would have left by now, but a teacher had asked her to lead a study group for her History class. Everyone had left and Haley was cleaning up he papers and the whiteboard. Throwing away the scrap paper, she turned. There, standing in the doorway, was Nathan. He looked sweaty, probably coming straight from basketball practice. Haley looked up at him confused.

"Hey, you're the girl from my music class? Right?" As soon as this came out of his mouth, Haley rolled her eyes.

"And Biology, and History and English and Geometry." Haley sighed and started erasing the whiteboard. Nathan looked down, almost seeming sorry about being so rude.

"Right. Sorry. I knew about the Geometry one. Actually, that's what I'd like to talk to you about. I'm failing Geometry, and I caught a peek of your grade." Nathan but his lip and Haley turned to him, arms crossed.

"You _what?"_ Haley suddenly felt a lot of anger directed at Nathan. "Why would you do that? **How** did you do that?"

"Well, I was flipping through the grade book to look at mine and I accidentally saw yours, sorry." Haley saw that Nathan was sincerly sorry and she sighed.

"It's okay. What were you saying before?" Haley decided to steer the conversation away from how Nathan breaks rules and back to his earlier comment.

"Um, you're a tutor right? Well, of course you're a tutor, what else would you be doing in the tutor center after school, cleaning up from a study meeting. Anyways, I need a tutor for Geometry." Haley tried to look at his eyes, but he had shifted them to the floor.

"So you need a tutor in Geometry?" Haley tried to make sense of the ramblings.

"Yeah and in History, and English... and Biology." Nathan blushed. Seeing that, Haley stifled a giggle. She smiled and he looked up. Seeing her smile he felt more comfortable about smiling.

"I guess I could help, somewhat. I'm not a miracle worker you know," Haley joked. Nathan laughed.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you have confidence in me," Nathan answered.

"How about Tuesdays and Thursdays after school? No basketball practice right?" Haley got back to business. Just like her.

"Yeah sure, how do you know we don't have practice then?" Nathan looked confused that she knew their schedule.

"Umm my brother Jake's on the team. Jake James, you know him?" Haley felt unconfortable talking about her brother.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy. Or he would be if he didn't hang out with Lucas. Do you know Lucas?" Nathan got serious, talking about Lucas. But for some reason he felt okay talking to Haley about it.

"Umm he's my Godmother's son, or whatever you call it. I live with him, Jake, Karen and Jenny, my neice." Haley explained as she took a seat. Nathan took a seat across from her.

"Why did you move here? From where?" Nathan seemed sincerly interested.

"Umm Connecticut," Haley took in a sharp breath, knowing she would have to answer the first question. She looked down. "My parents were in a car accident."

"Oh my God, Haley. I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Nathan put a hand over hers in a concerned way. Just then, Jake and Lucas appeared in the doorway. Haley looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry I was just um talking." Haley looked back at Nathan and realized that his hand was still on hers. She blushed. Nathan looked to see who was at the door. He immediately tensed up. He clutched Haley's hand then realized what he was clkutching and let go. He felt the warmth of Haley's hand leave his and it made him upset.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Jake and Lucas were sort of glaring. Haley wanted Nathan's hand back in hers. It made her feel comfortable and safe.

"Bye Nathan, see you tomorrow. 3:00 sharp!" Haley smiled at him then left with Jake and Lucas on each side. Leaving the room, her smile vanished, considering that Jake and Lucas were both giving her the cold shoulder. It was like that the entire ride home. Neither of them talked to her. And when she talked to them, they brushed her off and turned away. So she just sat in the backseat wishing it was tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up and smiled. Today was the day that she and Nathan had a study session together. He had actually called her cellphone that night, and asked if they could also study during their open together. Their open was eighth period on Tuesday's and Thursdays. So instead of meeting at 3:00, they would meet at 2:00. Eighth period was the last and final period of the day. (Nathan had gotten her phone number from Peyton who got it from Jake.) 

Haley got ready and woke Jake up. He woke up nodded at her and pulled her in for a hug. Haley was surprised by the action and stiffened. She thought he wasn't talking to her.

"If you wanna talk to Nathan, you can. I'm not mad." Jake said and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. Haley pulled away and opened her mouth. She was about to say something when Lucas knocked and opened the door.

"Gooooood morning Jake. You ready to go?" Lucas looked him up and down, then realized he wasn't dressed. Haley looked at lucas through the mirror as she put her locket on. He looked over at her, rolled his eyes and turned back to Jake. "Man, why aren't you dressed yet? We were going to go down to the Rivercourt, remember?"

"Yeah sorry, I had Haley wake me up this morning. I have to take a shower, I don't think we can go today. I need like fifteen minutes and after fifteen minutes, it'll almost be time for school. Sorry, man." Jake replied, shrugging at Lucas, who then turned towards Haley.

"Why didn't you wake him up earlier? You had time to take a shower, get dressed and put your make-up on but not enough time to wake your brother up on time? What the heck Haley, we need the practice." Lucas was angry with Haley about more than just that, but didn't show it.

"I didn't know what time he needed to be up Lucas, and maybe you should practice during **practice. **I'm pretty sure that that's what it's for," Haley shot back, her eyes resisting the urge to roll.

"Whatever. I'll give you a ride to school, **Jake**." Lucas emphasised the word Jake and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Hales, he doesn't like the idea of you hanging out with Nathan, that's all. He's not such a good guy. I don't really like you talking to him either. But it's your choice, not mine." Jake hugged her once more and went to take a shower.

* * *

1:30. Haley turned to Peyton and laughed. She hadn't been listening to what she was saying but everyone else was laughing. Peyton was her only friend in her seventh period study on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She hung out with all the cheerleader chicks. They weren't her type of friends, but they weren't Peyton's either. Peyton was the least likely person you'd think would be on the cheerleading squad. Haley then looked down at her German homework, writing out the answer on a seperate sheet of paper. The teacher then told them to be quiet once more. That was their final warning. the cheerleaders got moved to different tables and it was just Peyton and Haley at the back table. 

"So, what are you so excited about?" Peyton whispered to Haley making sure the teacher wasn't looking. Haley then did the same before replying.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton barely heard Haley's response.

"Come on, you keep looking at the clock, then your watch. What's up?" Haley knew that Peyton wouldn't let up until Haley gave in.

"Well, today, at 2:00, I'm going to tutor Nathan." Haley took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh form. Just thinking about it made her excited_. Haley, it's just a tutoring session. It's not a date_.

"You mean Nathan Scott." Haley nodded. "My ex-boyfriend Nathan, captain of the basketball team Nathan, your godmother's son's worst enemy Nathan, your brother's best friend's enemy Nathan?" Peyton finally finshed. Haley had been nodding her head through the whole thing.

"Yeah, that's him. He's having trouble in all the classes we have together, except Music. That class is actually pretty easy to pass. Thats upsets me though. I wanted it to be a challenge. Besides German, it's my favorite subject." Haley finished her ranting and turned to Peyton. Peyton was over him and could tell that her friend liked him. A lot.

"That's big! I'm glad he picked you to help him. Is your brother okay with it?" Peyton didn't want Nathan to be the reason for the siblings not getting along. Peyton really liked Jake and thought it was sad that he spent more time with Lucas instead of Haley.

"You think? And yeah I guess so. He's been pretty weird about it. He and Lucas saw us talking yesterday and Lucas hates me, but this morning Jake was really weird. He hugged me and when Lucas showed up, he didn't defend me or anything while he attacked me. I don't know. It's just too much to handle on his part. At least we get a chance to talk about it when we go to the concert this weekend. It's two days long!" Haley started out in sorrow and ended in an exciteted squeal. The bell rang and everyone got up. Haley sqealed once more and Peyton squeezed her hand they left and went their seperate ways, Haley to her locker, then the tutor center. Peyton to art class.

* * *

Haley arrived at the tutor center at 2:15. She but her lip as she walked through the door. Nathan was sitting at a table nervously looking at a clock.

"Sorry I'm late, my locker was jammed and Brooke stopped me to ask where Lucas and Jake were, then Mouth stopped me to ask if I was coming to the game and then.." Haley was interuppted by Nathan.

"It's okay, it's okay. You look pretty. I like your shoes." Haley blushed at his compliments, realized that she was blushing and sat down and opened a book.

"Thanks. Now, let's get to work on.." Haley looked at her study schedule. She always made them, to keep track of what and when and how much she was studying. "Biology, great, my _favorite_ subject," Haley said sarcastically. Biology was her least favorite subject.

"Yes. Great, Biology." Nathan smiled and Haley laughed.

_I could live with this for three years, _Haley thought.

* * *

I like this chapter a lot!

I'm thinking a lot of Naley action in next chapter. Keep Reviewing... it's much appreiciated.


	5. Look Where We Are Now

A/N: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I'm not going to go into detail about Haley and Jake talking, but they did... a lot.

They worked everything out.

* * *

Haley sat back in her seat in Karen's car. She had let Jake borrow it to take Haley to the concert all the way in Florida. They had made resevations at a cheap, but respectable, hotel. They got there, after listening to a lot of hardcore music that Jake liked and calling Karen every fifteen minutes about Jenny. It was their first trip away from her. They checked in and Haley took a shower. Jake ordered a movie for them and they laid down and watched it after unpacking. 

Haley fell asleep about halfway through the movie and Jake tucked in and went to sleep himself. They woke up the next morning and got ready for the concert. It was a charity concert for cancer and it was during the day. They stopped at Dunkin Donuts for coffee and breakfast. It was then that they had a chance to talk.

They talked about Lucas, Nathan, Jenny, Basketball and school. Soon, they left and reached the arena hall. The concert started and they loved it. it ended at four and Jake and Haley stopped for some food. At the restaurant, they talked more. Soon, they went back to the hotel for her camera, and money. They went sightseeing and bought soveniers for everyone.

* * *

Haley climbed out of the car and smiled. She looped her arm through Jake's and they started walking inside. A few minutes later, Jake and Lucas were unloading the car while Karen and Haley sat at the kitchen table and talked. They were talking about Karen's date for the weekend, he happened to be Lucas' uncle, Keith. Once Lucas brought Haley's luggage in, she thanked him, he grunted and she went to unpack.

* * *

It was the Tuesday after they came back. Haley was sitting in her second period American Experience class. They were working on a project in partners. They were allowed to pick their own and Haley had chosen Peyton. The teacher finished talking and let them go research. Haley and Peyton had asked if they could go to the library because it was quieter. Their request was granted and they left, walking in the queit halls. 

"So, do you have your second tutoring session today?" Peyton was fingering her charm bracelet that she had just recieved from Haley, from Florida.

"Yeah. I like tutoring him. He's not stupid, he's actually pretty smart. He just doesn't try." Haley smiled. She liked to talk about Nathan. He was what made her happy in a world of people who ignore her.

"Haha" Peyton laughed as the librarian told them tobe quiet. They soon got to work.

* * *

"Hey, how are you?" Haley smiled as Nathan walked into the tutor center. 

"I'm good, you?" Nathan questioned back. He liked to talk to Haley, she listened.

"Yeah I'm good, you ready to dive into Biology?" Haley smiled as Nathan groaned at the word Biology.

"If I have to." Even thought Nathan was acting as if he hated being tutored, he loved it. The only reason he showed up again today was because of Haley. She made tutoring worth while.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Haley and Nathan had grown closer. They ta;led everyday, they were partners for every class. Haley soon found herself falling for the hot star basketball player. It was a Thursday, exactly three weeks after they had started meeting for tutoring sessions.

"Hey Nathan! What'd you get on your Geometry test yesterday? I didn't get to talk to you. C'mon, c'mon spill!" Haley had seen him at his locker. Noticing her excitement, Nathan laughed.

"I got a B+. Thanks." Nathan gave her a warm smile. She squealed and clapped her hands. Just then, Lucas and Jake showed up. Lockers went by last name and they were right next to each other. Lucas bumped into Haley on purpose and she ignored him.

"Nathan that's amaaaaaaazing! I'm so proud of my little boy." She pinched his cheek and he laughed.

"Let's celebrate. My treat. Tonight let's have dinner somewhere! Anywhere," Nathan said making sure that Lucas and Jake heard him. He hoped that Haley would say yes on 2 conditions. One was that he really liked her and two was that it bugged Lucas. He didn't know why, but it did.

"Wow, Nathan that would be really nice. I'd love to!" Haley was so happy that he'd asked her to dinner. She really liked him and it bugged Lucas.

"Great. Doe this mean that we're gonna skip the session today? I think I need a break," Nathan said. He gave her a puppy dog face. It was then that he noticed Jake was glaring at them. He almost looked, sad? That was too bad.

"Um, yeah I guess so," Haley laughed then kept talking, "Pick me up at six?" She smiled invitingly and sincerly.

"Cool, see you then." Nathan winked at her. They each walked away, leaving Lucas and Jake furious.

* * *

**6:00**

There was a knock on the front door of the Scott/James house.

"No, no.. I'm not ready! Karen tell him to wait second. I'll be right there," Haley said rushing to finish off her lip gloss. Karen nodded.

"Okay, but remember, you have to be home by ten. It's a school night." Karen scolded as she went to answer the door. Lucas and Jake sat at the kitchen table, sulking. Jake was really upset that she had agreed. He didn't think much of Nathan, just that he was a jerk. Haley was his baby sister, if anyone, Jake wouldn't want her going out with Nathan.

"Come on in Nathan. She'll be out in a second. Nice flowers." Karen let Nathan in and smiled. She and Haley had talked fo two hours about Nathan. Lucas didn't like him, but Karen hadn't met him yet. She'd met Nathan when he was with his father, but not alone. Those were two very different Nathan's.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled right back at her. He walked into the kitchen that was right next to the bedroom and folded his hands. Lucas and Jake glared at him. The whole house was silent except Haley moving round in her room.

"Hey Nathan. Aw, they're beautiful! Thanks." Haley had come out of her room and saw them all in the kitchen. She ignored the looks that were given to her from Jake and Lucas.

"Wow, Haley, you look amazing. I like the pirate thing going on," Nathan said with a smirk. Haley certainly loved his smirks. They made him even more adorable than he already was. As for the clothes, Haley was sporting a pair of black capris that showed off her nice legs. Her shirt was a black and white striped halter top with a red anchor in the front. The anchor was sequened. Just enough to look cute, but not too much to look really show offish. Her jewlery was simple. A chain of stars hung from her ears and of course, her locket swung freely from her neck. She had on a charm bracelet that had small treasure chests, skull and cross-bones and anchors hanging off of it.

"Thank you, you don't look too shabby yourself Nathan," Haley said blushing. She then leaned down and kissed Jake on the cheek and grabbed her purse form the counter. She said goodbye, promising to be in before eleven and walked out with Nathan.

In the car, Haley felt a relieved breath flow out of her. She didn't think she'd be able to make it this far without throwing up. It surprised her. She was glad she didn'y, it would have probably made Nathan mad. Just looking around the car made her wallet hurt.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked glancing over at Haley who was looking thoughtfully around the car.

"Um, just about how expensive this car must've been. How much was it?" She then blushed, thinking it was a rude question.

"A lot. My dad bought it for me, so I could be on his side in the fight he was having with my mom. I still chose her side." Nathan laughed thinking back on the memory.

"Wow, I can't even drive yet. This car is amazing." Haley inhaled deeply taking in the smell of th leather interior.

"Oh yeah, your fifteen right?" Nathan asked. Haley turned away, hoping he wasn't upset about that.

"Yeah, I'm turning sixteen next month. I'm pretty jazzed." Haley laughed realizing she had just used the word jazzed.

"How old is your brother? Lucas is seventeen, I'm pretty sure." Nathan smiled loving the sound of her beautiful laugh. It was a soothing sound and he was pretty nervous.

"Jake's seventeen also, he just turned it." Haley got a bored face talking about Jake and Lucas, she got too much of that at school. "So Nathan, you never told me where we were going. May I inquire as to where our dining destination is?" Haley smiled flirtasiouly at him, wondering where that sudden burst of confidence came from. She felt like that around him a lot.

"Well, I was hoping we could go to this small restaurant I know of, it's called "Arthur's Palace". They make amazing food there. Trust me." Nathan smiled back at her the same exact way she had smiled at him. "Pray, then shall we venture eastward toward the lovely beach?" Nathan asked a question back, mocking her.

Haley ignored his mockery and replied: "Why, Nathan, that sounds amaazing. I'm so excited now!" Haley squealed and turned back towards the road. It was a bit drizzly out and it was dark out for six in the evening. Haley hoped it would rain. It would make the night perfect.

* * *

In the restaurant, Haley and Nathan were having a disscussion about basketball. Haley understood nothing about it and was trying to explain that Jake was the only one in the family that could make a basket. He was the only on gifted with athletic ability. Nathan was trying to get her to let him give her lessons. 

"No Nathan, I don't want you to know the uncoordinated me, just the pretty, smart one." Haley smiled pleading him to drop it.

"Cmon Haley, by the time I've finished the lessons, you'll be able to play basketball. See, unlike you, I'm a miracle worker." Nathan used her line from the day he first asked for tutoring help.

"If I agree, will you buy me a cookie?" Haley asked, giving him a puppy dog pout.

"Of course, see, now it wasn't that hard to give in, you get cookies on the dark side." Nathan watched her adoringly as she laughed at his joke. The waiter came over and gave them the bill. Nathan paid and they left.

* * *

"Where's my cookie?" Haley had her arm hooked in his and they were walking down the pier. It was pouring out and Haley loved it. Nathan was fine with it, but had asked a million times if she was okay with it.Of course she was. Rain made the night air even better.

"Here, let me give you and I-O-U, that way, when you really want a cookie, you have one, right in your pocket. It just doesn't get stale." Nathan was searching through his pockets. They stood under an awning as Haley handed him a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote it down, signed it and gave it back to her.

"Great! I love cookies. Now, I remember you said something about walking on the beach." Haley looked at him expectantly and he smiled, amazed that she wanted to go back out in the rain.

"I did. Now, are you sure you want to go back out in the rain?" Nathan asked with an undertain look on his face.

"Of course I do! I love the rain. It makes everything have a fresh start," Haley assured him. He held his arm out for her. She took it, leaning into him.

* * *

They were walking down the beach. Haley was carrying her shoes and Nathan's arm was around her. It made her feel warmer.

She also felt much safer like this, in his strong arms. They were talking, when Nathan asked her out again. She had said yes, with an enormous smile on her face.

Haley knew her smile was goofy looking, but she also knew that she was going on another date with Nathan, big time basketball player. _I might want to stay here for longer than three years. _


	6. Gentlemen

A/N: Thanks soooooo much for all the wonderful reviews.. my brother has officially decided to take over the computer. :( In this chapter, I'm in Jake's head... for like the first half of it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Monday morning. Jake groaned. He hated school. He liked seeing his friends and playing basketball, but he could do that over the weekend. He hated learning considering he wasn't very good at it.

He sat up and looked over at Haley. She was still sleeping. They hadn't talked since she went on her little date with **Nathan**. What was she thinking? He was one of the biggest jerks in the school. Correction: He **is** the biggest jerk in the school. Though, Lucas followed close behind. Lucas was nice to Jake but wasn't to Haley. That made him mad, but he couldn't do anything about it. And besides, he was mad at her right now too. He had told her to be careful around him but she just ended up spending more time with him. And the fact that they're going on another date this Friday, it made his blood boil.

"Haley, wake up. It's six. HALEY," Jake said raising his voice. Haley sat up groggily just as Jenny started crying. Jenny was closer to Haley than to Jake so she got up and picked her up to calm her hysterics. Jake got out of bed, grabbed clothes and a towel then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Coming into the kitchen, Jake yawned. He saw Haley eating some pancakes and Lucas eating cereal. He sat down on Lucas' side of the table as Karen came in, holding Jenny. 

"Haley could you come in right after school, I need extra help. I know that today's your day off, but I need to go see my dentist." With that she winked, making Haley crack up.

"Of course Karen, as long as I'm getting paid," Haley said jokingly. Jake realized then that Karen and Haley were more closer now than Jake and Haley were. This thought made him all of a sudden very upset.

* * *

Walking into school that morning, many people greeted them. Jake and Lucas stopped at the table where Peyton and Brooke were sitting. 

"Hey Broody!" Brooke greeted Lucas with her favorite nickname, making Lucas blush.

"Hey Brooke. Peyton." Lucas said, smiling at them both. Jake took a seat next to Peyton, Lucas next to Brooke.

"Hey Peyton, I was wondering what you were doing today after practice. Maybe you and me could grab some coffee over at Karen's," Jake suggested, sort of blushing. Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you outside the gym after practice," Peyton answered, blushing also. They had grown close since that first day Jake started in school.

* * *

Jake was sweating profusely as he put his hands on his knees and panted. The team had just finished suicides for a puishment. Usually the crime was Lucas and Nathan fighting, but this time, it was Jake and Nathan. Nathan had egged him on though, saying how nice a dinner he'd had last Thursday, making sure that Jake and Lucas had overheard him. Jake walked over to him and punched him. That had started the entire fight. Whitey had stopped the scrimmage to yell at them. He then proceeded to torture them with suicides. Jake was getting death glares from half the team, including Nathan, as the old coach blew his whistle and ordered 16 in 60. Everyone on the team groaned and Whitey chuckled. He knew he was making them work harder than ever just because of the rift between Nathan and Lucas. He also wanted Nathan and Lucas to bury the hatchet, so he took it out on everyone to drive them together. 

Practice ended a half hour later and Jake walked over to the cheerleaders, ignoring the glares of his fellow teammates. Peyton shook her head at him and smiled. He smiled back and she laughed. Most of the cheerleaders were gone by then, except the captain, Brooke, of course.

"I'll leave you too lovebirds alone. You can talk about your goth rock or your depressing art. Peyton, tell me all about it tomorrow," Brooke said with a wink, walking away jauntily. Jake blushed and Peyton laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go change and take a shower. Meet me outside the gym doors in fifteen minutes," Jake said as he leaned in and kissed Peyton on the cheek, hands behind his back. She blushed and they walked into the separate locker rooms.

* * *

"Hey, you ready?" Peyton asked as Jake walked out of the gym doors. 

"Yeah, let's go. I could use a nice cup of coffee. I think the rest of the team could too," Jake said a bit ashamed that he had started the fight this time.

"Yeah, because of you. What happened back there anyway? Did he say something to you?" Peyton asked, pinching his cheek while cooing at him.

"He said how great a dinner he'd had Thursday, when he went out with Haley. I really hate that guy," Jake said, grabbing Peyton by the hand as they walked out the door together.

"I knew Nathan before this whole Haley thing. She's changed him. When they're around each other, he's a whole nicer person. Don't you trust her though? I know Haley. She wouldn't do anything she didn't want to," Peyton replied.

"I don't know about the whole 'Nathan's a better person' crap, but I do know that Haley **is **a very stubborn." Peyton giggled at that as they approached the cafe. They walked through the door and reached the counter. Haley came over and smiled at them. Jake looked away as Peyton smiled back. Just then, Nathan walked into the cafe. He saw Haley and smirked. Jake noticed how Haley's eyes shone when he came in. He saw how her smile widened.

"Um, what was it that you guys, um, wanted again?" Haley said distractedly, glancing over at Nathan every few seconds. Jake groaned inwardly and Peyton giggled.

"We haven't ordered anything yet, Haley Bop," Jake said. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, as if to wake her from a trance. She looked at him apologetically.

"Right. What would you guys like to order?" She corrected herself.

"We'll have two coffees. And I'll have a small order of fries," Jake ordered, looking to Peyton seeing if she wanted anything else.

"Alright, it'll be ready in a few," Haley said with a smile. She walked into the kitchen, talked to Karen for a few seconds, then came back out walking past the counter. Jake watched as she grabbed Nathan's hand and they both left the cafe, Haley hanging her apron up as they left.

* * *

Jake sighed, as Peyton rubbed his back sympathetically. He sipped his coffee carefully, biting his tongue because it was so hot. Haley had just left, holding hands with Nathan. He'd never tell Peyton, but he really needed someone to talk to. It was too early to talk to her, or anyone else. They wouldn't understand. He needed his mom. She always knew what to say when he and Haley had a rift. He really missed his parents. He and Haley had not talked about their parents ever since their death. He just wanted to sit down and have a nice talk with Haley. She's the only one who could comfort him with this change going on. But she was the one who was changing in the first place. He placed a couple dollars down on the table and took Peyton by the hand. They walked out the door and headed down the street. They walked toward the beach, all the while Peyton asking where they were going. He wouldn't answer her, just kept walking toward the shoreline. She was laughing the whole time, entertained by the impromptu trip to the beach. 

"I needed to get away. I love the beach. My mom used to take me to the beach on our special alone days. It was just me and her. I loved those days, they were my vacations. Sometimes, she would take me out of school. She could sense that I was upset," Jake said weary and upset.

"Wow. Jake, that's a lot to tell," Peyton said. Jake looked away, towards the ocean. "But I'm glad you did. I really want to know about your life and you and everything."

In that moment, Jake pulled Peyton's face closer to his, the anticipation building. She closed the very small gap between their lips and a kiss happened. It was passionate, letting out everything that had been happening since he and Haley moved to Tree Hill. The kiss lasted a minute longer. It ended and the continued walking down the beach, silent. Jake had his arm around Peyton, holding her hand and pressing his cheek against her curly blonde hair.

* * *

Haley walked out of the cafe holding Nathan's hand. Earlier, in Geometry, Nathan had told her to expect him to come to the cafe later. She had repeatedly asked why, but wasn't told any answers. Now she knew. 

They walked down the bridge, holding hands. They had really grown closer since their date. Nathan pulled Haley closer to him and she blushed slightly. The only other boy she'd ever been this close to was her brother. The whole rift with her and Jake had left her pretty lonely. She didn't really have anyone to hang out with. Nathan noticed this, and he planned to cheer her up. He then stopped, turning her sideways, standing behind her. This way, He was pushing he up against the bridge railing, looking out across the river. There was a ledge that had sort of a rail that led out over the water. It was wide enough for two people to stand on. Nathan moved toward it, pulling Haley along with him.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley asked, only half joking. She was holding his hand so tightly that she thought she would break it. She was terrified of heights, but she wasn't about to tell **him** that. Her fears were only spiders and heights. They were only known by Jake and her parents. No one else knew them.

"Do you trust me?" Nathan questioned back, holding his other hand out for her. Haley thought about this while still holding tight to Nathan's other hand. _Do I trust him? He helped me out today when some jerk knocked the books out of my hand. He's helped me out **millions** of other times. Of course I trust him. I trust him with my life. _Haley nodded firmly and Nathan smiled while his eyes shone. He was hoping she would say that.

Haley grabbed his other hand, just as tightly as the first one. He safely walked her out onto the ledge. She was shaking pretty badly and clung onto Nathan barely touching the ledge. Nathan held her up, happily. He was glad she was trusting him fully. He held onto the rail, leaning over the side, pulling Haley with him. She started to get real nervous. Her knees were shaking and she shut her eyes closed as tightly as she could. Nathan pulled her closer, if that was at all possible.

"Haley, it's okay. I got you. Trust me. Look down," Nathan assured her, while pointing toward the water below. Haley opened her eyes catiously. It helped when the first thing she saw was Nathan's eyes. They looked sincere, and, she had to admit, amazingly sexy.

"Are you sure? Doesn't looking down make it worse?" Haley asked looking toward the sky.

"Trust me Hales. Look down, I'm not letting go," Nathan said, gripping her tighter to prove his point.

"Okay, I'm looking down." Haley moved her head slowly down, pausing to look into to Nathan's eyes for assuarance. It was confirmed and she kept moving her head. Looking down she saw the roaring white water. She had always loved the beach. The river was just the same. She smiled, fin\guring out that Nathan knew all of this, bringing her there for exactly that reason. She leaned away from the rail, pulling Nathan with her. They then stepped down onto the solid bridge.

Haley put each of her hands on his face. She pulled it toward her own. He put his hands on her back, realizing what she was doing. They kissed, a long awaited kiss, that was the most amazing thing that either of them had experienced. Haley, only having a boyfriend in fourth grade when he still thought she had cooties, found it kncredibly amazing. Nathan, having plenty of girlfriends throughout his lifetime, being only seventeen, found it better than any kiss he'd ever had. _I hope it's like this for the next three years._ Haley thought as she smiled to herself, in Nathan's embrace.

* * *

yay!

I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update! Two majorrrrr kisses!

please review


	7. Thinking Underage

A/N: thanks for all the amazing reviews!

ejc717: I made the three years thing a tag-line/ sort of. :-D She'll be eighteen, so she only has to live in Tree Hill till then.

woot woot fer chapta sevennnn

I don't know when I'm gonna work in the Lucas/Brooke, but it will be here. Suggestions are welcome!

BTW: Lucas and Jake are in their senior year. Everyone else is in their Junior year. (just go with it even though she's turnning sixteen near the end of her junior year)It's like april

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**It had been a month since Jake and Peyton had started dating. Same with Haley and Nathan. Haley's sixteenth birthday was the next day.**

Haley woke up and immediately smiled. She knew it was her birthday. Her birthday was her favorite day of the year. She wasn't sure it was going to be the same this year, and her smile faltered a bit at that thought. She pushed it into the back of her mind and jumped out of bed. She picked Jenny up and swung her around. Jenny placed back in her crib and Haley went off to do her hair. Jake soon woke up and came over to where she was standing.

"Happy Birthday Haley Bop," Jake said wearily, rubbing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Haley, pulling her in for a hug. Even though things were awkward lately, this was her favorite day of the year. Usually, every year on her birthday, their parents would surprise her with something amazing. Last year, it was her favorite band in concert. He knew this memory would make her upset.

"Thanks Jake. It means a lot," Haley continued to pin back her light wavy hair. He let go of her and went to take a shower. He soon got out and saw Haley wearing her favorite outfit. Her dad had given it to her in addition to the concert the year before. She had only worn it for special occasions. It was a nice brown skirt with white hight lights running down the sides. It fit her perfectly and showed off her form. The shirt was a whit tank top with black polka dots. Of course she wore her locket and everything.

* * *

She walked out into the kitchen. She knew Jake was already out there. So was everyone else in the house. She stepped in the kitchen and everyone (including Lucas) started singing 'Happy Birthday'. She smiled widely and blew out the candle on her birthday breakfast cupcake. She took out the candle, licking it in the process and then proceeded to eat the cupcake. 

"Happy birthday Hun," Karen said stirring her coffee cup leaning against the counter. "Got any huge birthday plans?"

"Nah, just gonna hang out later," Haley answered, licking frosting off her fingers.

"Well, actually I'm pretty sure you do have plans. Jenny and I are throwing you a party," Jake said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Well **I'm** pretty sure that Jenny can barely talk yet. Whatcha got planned? Will there be confetti? Who are you inviting?" Haley fired off questions to Jake.

"Hmmmm. Can't answer the first one. **Of course** there'll be confetti. Karen and I put up fliers all around. It's at Tric tonight, at five. So you'll have to come straight from tutoring," Jake answered the questions in order.

Haley bit her lip, wanting to ask a question, not sure if she should. They were getting along and she didn't want to mess it up. She ended up asking it anyways.

"If I'm coming straight from tutoring, can I invite Nathan? Or will you hate me even more?" Haley hesitantly asked. Jake let out a breath. They all noticed that Lucas had tensed up.

"It's your party Haley Bop. You can invite anyone you want. I don't hate you, Hales. I just don't think he's goos enough for you. I'm your brother. I'm allowed to think like that," Jake stated, his eyes telling her that he was being totally sincere.

"Thanks. I gotta go. I promised Peyton I'd come help her this morning with her History homework. Thanks so so so much for the cupcake and everything," Haley said, giving everyone a hug. Even Lucas, who appears to hate her, offered her his arms open wide. Haley smiled and accepted the offer graciously. It was a little weird and Haley felt sort of uncomfortable. The hug ended as soon as it had started. At least it had ended with a laugh, though.

* * *

Haley had walked only a block when she stopped and sat at the curb. She opened her cell phone and realized there was a missed text. Reading it, she stood up and walked around the corner. There, Nathan stood, holding out flowers for her. Haley had lied about seeing Peyton for homework help. But Peyton knew this too. Haley wanted to spend alone time with Nathan on her birthday. Also, because of testing, they each didn't have first period. Haley walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him sweet and gently. He responded by letting his hands go to her hair. 

"Happy birthday, _girlfriend," _Nathan said, emphasizing the 'girlfriend'. A while back, they had made it official and Haley loved the sound of it. She smiled and took the flowers.

"Awh, for _me?_ You shouldn't have! But I'm very happy you did. I love daisies!" Haley said looking at the card. "Happy birthday slash One month anniversary!" Haley read the card aloud.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna be one of those boyfriends that celebrates **everything, **are you?" Haley whined, teasing him.

"Well I've never gone this long in a relationship without: seeing anyone else, breaking it off or forgetting," Nathan said, defensively. Haley pinched his cheek and said this:

"Aw, for me??? How sweet. I feel special," Haley said with a laugh, indicating that she was joking. He took it like a joke and laughed also, holding the car door open for her. She nodded, smiling and winking at him. He smirked, that sexy, cocky smirk of his.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bridge, their feet dangling off the side, they intertwined their hands, cuddling. Haley wasn't as afraid of heights anymore. With Nathan's help, of course. It was almost time to go to school and they hadn't talked much yet. It had been a comfortable silence, though. 

"So, there's a party tonight. For me, of course. With a cake and everrrrything," Haley said, breaking the silence. Nathan scratched his chin, jokingly thoughtful.

"Hmm, I like cake. What kind? I only eat chocolate cake, you know," Nathan said, know what she was going to ask, but was teasing her. She laughed, hitting him.

"If you're not there, I might cry," Haley said pouting slightly. Nathan placed his chin on top of her head that was resting on his chest.

"Of course I'll go, Hales. I wouldn't miss it for the world. But seriously, what kind of cake. If it's strawberry, I can't go near it," Nathan replied. Haley stood up and started walking away. Nathan, who had his eyes closed, realized the emptiness immediately and stood up to follow her. Haley looked back at him, noticing the sad look on his face and laughed.

"If you really want me, come and get me," Haley said as a joke. Nathan took it seriously and started chasing her. As an instinct, Haley started running away. This went on for about five minutes and soon they left for school.

* * *

Haley was sitting in her eighth-period study. She and Peyton were laughing at a joke one of the other cheerleaders had told them. They were supposed to work on homework, but they didn't want to. The teacher had gotten tired of telling them to be quiet and had earphones in his ears. They were free to talk all they wanted. Soon, the bell rang and Peyton left, telling Haley she'd see her tonight. 

Haley reached the Tutor center and Nathan was the only person in it. She smiled sweetly at him and walked over to him. He walked toward her also, but instead of stopping when he reached her, he reached behind her and closed the door. Then he smirked at her making her laugh.

"Hey hot stuff. You ready to hit the books?" Haley asked sitting down at a table.

"Well, not _just_ yet. I was hoping.." Nathan trailed off pulling something out from behind the teachers desk. He pulled out a box of cupcakes. There were about six of them and Nathan put them on the table. "We could kiss first." He smirked, know Haley wasn't expecting that request. She turned away from him as he tried to lean in for a kiss, making it so that he kissed her cheek. She opened the box of cupcakes and took one out.

"Oh, I see how it is," Nathan said, turning away from her, but not before grabbing a cupcake.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I just saw the sweets and got overwhelmed," Haley replied holding his face so that she could turn it to face hers. She then pulled him in for a cupcake-filled kiss. After it, she got serious, like always.

"Alright, Biology, here we come!" Haley said with fake enthusiasm. Nathan laughed and they started to work on Biology.

* * *

They had finished up and were continuing a very heavy make-out session when Haley's cell went off. She took it out of her pocket as Nathan continued to kiss her neck. She looked at the caller-id and pulled away from Nathan. He groaned and she motioned for him to be quiet. He smirked and she answered her phone. 

"Hello?" Haley answered, standing up, making Nathan even more upset. She smirked at him and listened to the person on the other side.

"Hey Hales, it's five fifteen," Jake said sort of impatiently. "You comin anytime soon?"

"Sorry Jake. I sort of lost track of time. I'm on my way. See you soon. Love you," Haley said, hanging up and pulling Nathan out into the hallway. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. They reached his car and they left for the club.

* * *

"Haley! Where have you been? We've been waiting for forEVER!!" Jake greeted as Haley climbed out of the car. She laughed. Nathan got out of the drivers side of the car and Jake attempted a smile. Lucas just stood next to Jake not saying anything. He'd promised Jake that he wouldn't say anything rude unless Nathan started it. That's why Haley was later than she planned, she was convincing Nathan to be nice. He had agreed, reluctantly. 

"I'm only half an hour late. Where's my cake?" Haley asked pulling Jake in for a hug. Once she pulled away she backed up to stand next to Nathan. She put her arm around his waist, a signal to let him know that it was alright if he put his arm around her. He did so, and they all walked inside.

"Our guest of honor has arrived!" Jake announced. He pushed his way into the big crowd pulling Haley along with him. She tried to make him let go of her, but he smiled. She laughed while being pulled up onto the stage. Her face was red and she was protesting to Jake. He won by pushing her to the Mic. She had to say something now.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Even if you don't know who I am," Haley started, causing a cheer to arise from the large crowd, and a few giggles. "Now, I wasn't really sure of what was gonna happen tonight, but I think I'm liking it so far," Haley said, smiling at her brother. "Now, the only thing I'd like to know is this: where's the confetti!?!" Haley ended her little speech as Jake motioned to let the confetti down. Haley laughed as it fell everywhere. Confetti was a joke their parents used to play on them every birthday. You never knew when it was coming.

Nathan helped Haley climb down off of the stage. Jake climbed onto it, and walked to the Mic. Haley made her way to the refreshment stand with Nathan trailing her.

"Well, I just have one thing to say: PARTY. I'm happy to introduce to you: Teddy Geiger!!!" Jake announced, causing Haley to turn around excitedly. Teddy Geiger was her favorite singer of all time. (**A/N: I'm don't think this is true, but it is now :D)** His band came onto the stage and then he came out. He sat in the chair that had been placed in front of the Mic. He leaned the Mic stand down so he could speak into it.

"Alright, I understand that there's a birthday girl in the house! Where is she?" The spotlight turned to her and she turned a deep red. Nathan had his arm around her and he smiled holding her hand up. "Hey there! This song is for you, on your sixteenth birthday!" He smiled, beginning to play _Thinking Underage_ on his guitar. "Haley James, if you'd like to sing-along, you can," Teddy started to sing.

"So soon to say it's over. Let's see what happens later on. I'm sixteen, my world just opened wide." He kept singing, with Haley singing softly in the back round. As she listened, she thought about all her other birthdays. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about her parents. Nathan noticed this, as did Jake and Lucas. They started to ask her what was wrong and it was just all too much for her. She dashed backstage, dodging the crowd and into the restroom.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how long I'm gonna make it. I also don't know what the next chaptas gonna be about. Again, suggestions would be nice! 


	8. Seven Days Without You

A/N: Okay I don't really have any ideas for this chapter, so I think I'm just gonna wing it.

I don't think that I wan't Brooke and Lucas together yet. They can have made up characters. I like Lucas and Peyton, and Peyton and Jake, just not Brooke and Lucas. I'll think about it.

* * *

"Hales?" Jake knocked on the bathroom door that Haley had just ran into, crying. He was really worried about her. So worried that he it didn't even bug him that Nathan was there. Lucas even looked worried. Jake knew that he didn't really hate Haley, but it bugged him that she would think that Lucas was trying to steal Jake away from him. "Haley please tell us what's wrong! We wanna help you. Please don't cry on your birthday," Jake pleaded, leaning against the door. Haley sniffed in reply. 

"Can I give it a try?" Nathan half-whispered to Jake. He reluctantly nodded. He didn't like Nathan, but he hadn't done anything to make him mad the whole night. Maybe Haley had rubbed off on him somehow.

"Haley? We really just wanna know what's going on. Please, Hales?" Nathan leaned against the door. He heard Haley shift as he pressed his ear to the door. He knocked a couple of times trying to get her to listen.

"It's nothing. Just please leave me alone. Really, please." Haley finally replied. Jake shook his head and Lucas moved in between them. He knocked on the door and to both Nathan and Jake's surprise, he spoke to her.

"Haley, it's Lucas. We're all worried about you. Please come out, or at least tell us what happened!" Lucas said, exasperatedly. Hearing that even Lucas was worried, she opened the door a crack. Jake and Nathan both gave him an appreciative smile. Haley looked very upset and Nathan rushed to take her in his arms. She smiled at that and she hugged him back.

"Thanks guys, really. But maybe, could I just discuss this with Jake?" Haley let go of Nathan and he and Lucas nodded. "Maybe you too could bond!" They both laughed at that, glad that she had her sense of humor back. Haley and Jake left.

Peyton had been working at the club and had been the one to meet with Teddy Geiger and get him to come. She was backstage making sure everything went right and heard Haley come in. She walked over to Nathan and Lucas who were looking at each other uneasily.

"Wow, freaky vibe. You two aren't ripping each other to shreds and you been within a 10 foot distance of each other. Something's up." Peyton looked between the two of them, confused. She and Nathan had been friends somewhat. They used to date, but that was in the past. She and Lucas were friends now because of Jake. She only hung out with one of them at a time.

"Yeah, I know. No offense Lucas to Lucas or anything, but I promised Haley that I would be nice. It's her birthday. She doesn't really think that you're too fond of her, but she's trying to make this situation the best she can, even if you don't care." Nathan said, with much less ice then ever.

"No offense taken. Jake asked me to be nice to you, or at least civil. He said that you were important to Haley. I don't not like her, it's just that we don't really click well. I don't mean to "take Jake away from her"."Lucas said this with hand quotes. "I wish that she would tolerate me better, we could be really good friends. And yes, I do say could be, because I think that it could still happen." Lucas finished and things got really awkward.

"Well, after those heartfelt speeches, are you guys ready to be brothers?" Peyton cracked a smile and made them both laugh. "Well probably not brothers, but **maybe** friends? For Jake and Haley? For the whole school, the basketball team, Karen, me, and hmmm, EVERYONE?" Peyton said this last part seriously. They both looked at each other.

"It would be hard, but I guess, for Haley, I could maybe..." Nathan trailed off and leaned against the wall, all cool-like. Lucas looked at him in thought and Peyton laughed.

"You must really be whipped!" Peyton teased, making Nathan blush. He wasn't denying it because they all knew it was true. After only a month, he had really grown to like Haley, more than he ever thought he could.

"Shut up! I just think it would be nice for her not to have 20 different sides pulling at her. Besides, Lucas hasn't answered yet." Nathan attempted, anxious to get the spotlight off of him. Peyton nodded smugly and turned toward Lucas who was laughing at Nathan. When he heard Nathan say that, he looked up alarmed.

"Well, maybe, I guess, well.. um... sure..." Lucas stuttered. Peyton, taking this as a yes, sighed in relief and laughed. They both looked at her, then looked at the ground.

"Good, then it's settled. You two are allowed to do stuff together _in a group_ and act nicely to each other, right? Because that's what I got out of that whole thing. If that's not right, then I just about give up on this lost cause." Peyton ended her rant and looked between the two of them for confirmation. They both half mumbled a 'right' and Peyton giggled. The conversation went from there to teasing Lucas about Brooke.

Peyton and Brooke had been best friends since forever. Yet, they couldn't be any more opposite. Peyton was a quiet artist and Brooke was a popular, loud, cheerleader. There were many more adjectives that you could use to compare Brooke and Peyton. Since Peyton had been spending more time with Jake and Lucas, so was Brooke. She and Lucas had been getting closer. Peyton had noticed. She grilled Brooke about it all the time and got enough information to write a great American novel. Whenever Jake grilled Lucas, he got nothing. Just a few "yeah, sure"'s and some "whatever"'s from him. Lucas and Brooke were about as opposite as Peyton and Brooke. But you know what they say: Opposites attract. At the moment, Peyton was trying to get Lucas to tell her that he liked Brooke. He wasn't answering, of course.

"Please, just say that you may like her! It'll make me stop nagging you." Peyton bribed, trying to get answers out of Lucas. He wasn't budging.

"Peyton, I don't know if I like her. We barely met. We met like what, a month ago? Just because we were thrown together from a clash of friends, and we have an attraction to each other, does **not** mean that I like her!" Lucas covered his mouth, just barely realizing his mistake. Peyton started jumping up and down. Nathan looked on, sort of feeling empathy and sort of laughing at him.

"I knew it! I knew it! Iknewit, Iknewit, Iknewit!!!!" Peyton was squealing and both boys were covering their ears. As she was about to start asking more questions, Teddy Geiger came off the stage and stopped when he saw Peyton and two of the boys backstage.

"Yes! saved by the singer," Lucas said under his breath to Nathan who laughed. barely 10 minutes into their 'friendship' and it was already showing.

"Where did the birthday girl go?" Teddy looked sort of sympathetic, because he had seen Haley run off crying. He felt bad because no one should cry on their birthday, it was wrong. It was then that they remembered Haley and started to wonder about how she was doing. They told Teddy that they didn't't know and Nathan looked sort of upset.

"Awh, well I felt really bad. If you want, I'll stay after everyone leaves and give her a private show. No money needed, for free." All three of then grinned and nodded. "Well, in that case, I guess I'm staying. You guys wanna keep me company in my dressing room and play cards? I got plenty of time."

* * *

**Meanwhile, with **H**aley and Jake**

They had been walking down the street for about 3 minutes before Jake spoke. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, protecting her, like a brother, and best friend, would do.

"Please tell me what's wrong Haley Bop. I want to help talk you through this," Jake pleaded. She sat down at a nearby bench, Jake followed. It was about six-ish and it had just rained. The streets pavement was darker than usual. The bench was damp, but they didn't care. The air smelled like rain, if that's a possible scent. Leftover raindrops from the tree above fell on her shoulders and she attempted a weak smile at her brother. The sun was just setting and the sky was a pink-ish color.

"Remember for my sixth birthday, when we went to sesame place, with mom, dad, Uncle Chip, Aunt Rachel and cousin Anna? I had been wanting to go there the whole year. Uncle Chip, Aunt Rachel and Anna were my favorite relatives. I was only six and they took us there, just for my birthday. Yet, I cried the whole time because the giant Elmo scared me. If that had been my child, I would've punished her, but they didn't. They told me that it was because it was my birthday and I deserved whatever I wanted," Haley shared the memory, tears flowing freely down her face. "I don't know if I can do this birthday thing anymore. It reminds me way too much of them." Her voice got much softer. "I miss them, Jake."

Jake didn't reply. He didn't think that there was anything he could say that would cheer her up. All he could do was comfort her and try and get her through this. He missed their parents too, but right now, he was helping Haley. She curled up to him and he put his arm around her.

"I know, I know Hales. As long as you remember them, they're here." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Jake," Haley started, drying her eyes. "I know that you think that Nathan is a really bad guy, but if you get to know him, he's nice. Really."

"Well, I know that you think that Lucas is a jerk who doesn't care about you, but when you ran into the bathroom sobbing, he ran after you along with me and Nathan. I think he really does care, it's just that you two barely know each other. Get to know him, and you'll see why I hang out with him. Trust me." He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

About two hours later, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Brooke were cleaning up. Haley shoved plates full crumbs into the garbage can next to the table as Lucas emptied cups into one of the sinks. Nathan was putting chairs on top of clean tables and Jake, Peyton and Brooke were sweeping up the billion pieces of confetti from the floor. To the surprise of Jake and Haley, Teddy Geiger came back out from backstage. They thought that he had left while they were talking. He sat down at the stool and started to strum his guitar. 

_Love, life_

_One speaks for the other one here_

_And love, life_

_One speaks for the other one now_

_We'll try to get by_

He continued the song and Haley turned to Nathan. She gave him a huge kiss. She didn't care how many people that it made uncomfortable. She just wanted to kiss her boyfriend. He was surprised by the action and quickly responded. She stood there for a minute, finding comfort in his embrace. She listened to the music and started dancing with Nathan. He laughed and soon the others joined. They danced until the song was over.

_With these people, I'll definitely survive the next three years.

* * *

_yay!

I was so determined to finish this chapter, I went from 567 words to 1584 words in 15 minutes!

Look what I learned in German: ä! It's a German a!

please review! i need ideas for what to write about in then next upcoming chapters. i love Teddy Geiger. He's the singer who sang and wrote "For You I Will (Confidence)" . I love all of his songs and this whole story is based on his songs. The name of it is one of his songs and all the chapters are too. I was really into when I started this story. Since then, I've seen Across The Universe and those are the only songs I've had on my ipod all week. I loooooove that movie!

Sorry, mini rant.

Please give me suggestions on the for the next chapter. PLEASE!

(oh, and sorry for the long wait, I've had like 38736 projects due!

ääääääääääääääääääääää :D


	9. A Million Years

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time guys! It's been a long month of family problems, school problems and homework. But you don't wanna hear about that! Finally, here's chapter nine! I'm not really sure about this chapter, but we'll have to see.

* * *

[Three days after her birthday party an stuff 

Haley walked out of the school with a huge grin on her face, only because she had an amazing date with Nathan that evening. She was so excited that she got lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that Nathan was standing in front of her. She nearly tripped over him and he caught her, gracefully.

"Nice moves there, Hales," Nathan said laughing. His grip on her was making her blush and she stood up quickly and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He pulled her face towards his and they shared an amazing kiss. Although, every kiss was amazing. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Sorry, but I gotta go. Don't worry though, there'll be a lot of that tonight." His voice finished seductively. She smiled at him as he walked away.

She kept walking to the lunch table that Peyton and Brooke were sitting at. On her way there, a group of slutty looking girls came up to her. The 'head' girls name was Stacy. Apparently, she had her eyes on Nathan before Haley had gotten there. So far, she had only tormented Haley from a distance. Haley groaned inwardly.

"So, new girl," Stacy started, her voice full of disgust. "That was a very inappropriate display of "affection" you and Nathan just shared." She cocked her head, giving Haley a glare. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Jealous, much?" Haley challenged. Defending her relationship with Nathan gave her newfound courage. Stacy's jaw dropped. Apparently, no one ever stood up to her. Brooke and Peyton soon realized their face-off and came over. They stood behind Haley and Peyton put her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Don't go there, new girl. I think you, Nathan and I all know that he's gonna get bored of you. At first, you were fine because you were "forbidden fruit". Nathan lives for drama. When nothing exciting is going on, he'll drop you," Stacy said icily.

"Oh, and go for **second best? **Oh wait, that's not you. I'm pretty sure you're **way** further down the line," Brooke jumped in. She was really starting to like Lucas and he would want her to protect Haley. Peyton and Haley tried to stifle their giggles. Stacy huffed and walked away, her mindless cronies trying to console her. Haley gave Brooke her gratitude.

"Thanks guys. Not that those stupid, gross, annoying, mindless, jerk dummies get to me," Haley finished her verbose sentence and Brooke and Peyton gave her weird looks. "What? Too many adjectives?" They both nodded leading her over to their table. Sitting there were Lucas, Jake, Bevin, and Skillz. They had seen what had happened. Jake quickly stood up an offered her a seat. She took it graciously and ran her hands over the back of her thighs to smooth her skirt before sitting.

"What just happened?" Lucas asked turning to the girls. Haley smirked and ate one of Jakes fries. He slapped her hand and she hit him on the back of the head. The past few days had been like they were when they were kids.

"I want another, noodlehead," Haley complained as he held her hands away from his tray. No one answered Lucas because they were laughing at the other scene in front of them.

"Not gonna happen, Haley Bop." Jake then moved his tray and she reached for it but toppled over. Everyone at the table including her were laughing, tears in their eyes. The bell rang and everyone said their goodbyes.

* * *

It was Friday. Basketball day. Haley's three least favorite days of the week were Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Those were the days that she and Nathan didn't see each other as much. Except today, she was asked to help the cheerleaders. They practiced in the gym with the basketball boys. Peyton had seen her dance and she was pretty good. Walking into the girls locker room after school, Brooke handed her a pair of Tree Hill High sweatpants and a tank top. She quickly changed and walked out into the gym with Peyton. Heads were turning as she walked out. The sweatpants were slim fitting on her and the tank top showed her figure. She blushed and walked over to where the cheerleaders were stretching. 

"Haley, did you notice the eyes?" Peyton raised her eyebrows suggestively and everyone else giggled. Haley narrowed her eyes and turned to face the players. Nathan caught her eye and winked, while passing the ball back and forth with Lucas. Haley had noticed that they were a lot nicer to each other ever since her party. She and Lucas had talked, and they were okay.

"Uh, why did you guys make me do this? I have no coordination. I don't want anyone to see me trying to be a cheerleader!" Haley exclaimed, taking the spotlight off of 'the eyes' and she reached out to grab her toes. She couldn't really grasp them and Peyton laughed at her attempted stretches.

"Don't worry, Tutor Girl. We wanted to try out a new routine and Heather's sick. Her part is really easy so you don't have to worry about messing up," Brooke assured her, using a nickname that Haley commented was very "Um, clever?"

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure I can mess up the easiest parts, too. I don't think you guys understand how unfit I am to do this. You caught me at a very coordinated time when I was dancing yesterday. Which, I'm pretty sure will never repeat itself. You can kiss your unbroken legs goodbye," Haley says. Everyone laughs at this, and Haley cracks a smirk.

* * *

After cheer leading practice, Haley and Peyton walked out of the locker room laughing about how bad Haley was. Brooke and Peyton didn't think that she was too bad. They actually thought that she was better than Heather. Heather had bronchitis and couldn't make it to the game that night. This meant that Haley had to fill in for her since they were short on the squad and Haley was going to be there anyway. 

"So, Hales, got any big plans tonight after the game?" Peyton asked. She looked over at Haley who had a Nathan-like smirk on her face. Peyton had noticed how much each of them had changed since her arrival to the small town.

"Actually, Nathan and I were gonna do something. We're not really sure what yet, but we wanted some time together before I get occupied with mid-terms and driver's ed," Haley said, one eyebrow raised. Peyton laughed. Haley was always one for the studying.

"Ah, yes. Mid-terms. The ruining of all that is good in the world!" Peyton said dramatically. They walked out into the cool, brisk, air. Haley saw Nathan leaning against his car. She expected that he was waiting for her. Her expectations were confirmed when he walked up to them grinning.

"Hey pretty girls," he said flirtatiously. They both giggled. He helped Haley into his car and held the door open for her. Peyton stood by and watched admiringly at how cute they were together.

"You comin Blondie?" Haley asked. Nathan looked up at her hopefully. He really liked that they could be friends. She nodded thoroughly and her blond curls shook and he opened the back door for her. She smiled brightly. Haley was glad that everything was going good. _But she knew in the back of her mind that it wouldn't stay like this for the next three years._

* * *

HAPPY TURKEY DAYY 

I finished this chapter on thanksgiving. ! I've been sick for about a week and it's been really hard in the house with my sister having a 5000 word essay and this being the only computer for a house full of five people that are computer obsessed. (:

Pllllleeeease review, it what makes me keep writing!


End file.
